Shut Up, You're Drunk
by percico-feels
Summary: When a really drunk Nico shows up at Percy's apartment at 3:00 AM, all that Percy can do is take care of him. One Shot. Fluffy. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money here.**

* * *

**Shut Up, You're Drunk**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

When the apartment door slammed closed, Percy almost jumped off of his skin, as he sat straight onto his bed; his senses going completely alert.

"What the hell?" he mumbled confused, getting out of the bed.

His mind was still clouded by sleep, his eyelids heavy, but he reached for riptide on the bedside table nonetheless, then went to investigate the sudden noise.

It was 3:00 in the morning, a Thursday to be more specific. Who he fuck could be possibly breaking into his apartment? He hoped it was not some monster; the son of Poseidon was supposed to be at work by 8 AM, so wasting his precious time fighting a monster when he could be sleeping was not something he was longing to do.

The sound of something shattering echoed through the apartment, as Percy made his way, looking for the source of all that noise. If that was a thief, or invader, the person was the worst ever!

Percy walked silently, holding Riptide just for safety. When he reached the living room, he saw someone sprawled on his couch; the coffee table was turned and his precious Weeping Angel action figure was completely broken on the floor. He clenched his teeth angered. He loved that action figure!

When Percy stepped a little closer to the intruder on his couch, he recognized him. That messy curly hair and black skull t-shirt was extremely familiar to him. The son of Poseidon turned the lights on and pulled Riptide away.

"Nico!" he called out loud, really annoyed "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The son of Hades' gaze fell into the older one's figure, as he grumbled about the sudden illumination on the room. He looked kind of disorientated, in Percy's opinion.

"What you doing in my place?" he asked, frowning.

"This is my apartment, dumb head. You're the one in the wrong place."

The frown on Nico's face just intensified for some moments. Then, to Percy's utter shock, the younger man started to laugh really hard. He lied down on the couch, laughing like a mad man; tears were running down his cheeks and his face was getting red for lack of air.

"Nico, have you been drinking?" Percy asked, stepping next to the son of Hades.

That just caused Nico to laugh even harder.

"Just… just a little bit" the son of Hades answered, as soon as he recovered from his crisis.

Percy just rolled his eyes. Great! Now he was stuck here with a drunk Nico. That was just marvelous, he really needed that.

Using all the self-control he had, Percy grabbed Nico by the arm and forced him to stand up. The son of Hades complained, trying to get away from Percy's grasp, but the older demigod was holding him fiercely.

"Get off me, Jackson" he said, stumbling on his own feet, as Percy dragged him into his bedroom's direction.

"Shut up, you're drunk. You don't have a say on this."

Nico was still struggling to get away from the other one's grip, when Percy pulled him into the bedroom and fought over to make him lie on the bed.

"I am not tired!" Nico growled, but his eyes were already closing "And you're not my mom."

"But I'm your boyfriend, so shush!" Percy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The son of Hades mumbled some more unintelligible things, as Percy stroked his hair lightly. Eventually, his mumbling stopped and Nico leaned into his boyfriend's touch, as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Just rest, okay? You'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, but I'll be here for you when you wake up" the son of Poseidon said softly.

Nico was almost asleep when he replied a low "okay" to his boyfriend.

A smile formed onto the older demigod's lips and he kissed the son of Hades on the forehead. And as he lied down on the bed next to the now sleeping guy, Percy decided that, maybe, being awakened on the middle of the night was not so bad, even if he had lost some time of sleep. At least now he had his boyfriend by his side and into his arms.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

Thanks everybody for reading, i hope you all enjoyed it.

Reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
